Emmy Cannel Snape - The Philosopher's Stone
by shhnobben
Summary: Emmy Cannel Snape daughter to Severus Snape. Her mother murdered and Emmy marked by the very same man, Lord Voldemort. With revenge burning in her eyes. Emmy takes on her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Description

**Emmy Cannel Snape**

**Original Title: Severus Snape and Cannel McGartney.**

**New Title: Emmy Cannel Snape**

**Languages: English**

**Type of text: Fanfiction**

**Prewritten: Yes**

**Number of Chapters: 43**

**Rating: K+**

**Description****:**

**Her mother got murdered and Emmy was marked with the dark mark by the same man. His name is Lord Voldemort.**  
** Emmy Cannel Snape has her whole life revolved around the same thing and my dear friend that is revenge.**  
**The same night she was born, her mother got murdered and Emmy got marked. In eleven years have Voldemort tried to get the control over her and every night he has whispered into her head: That there isn't anything called good or bad, only power and the people that is too weak to handle it. Will she go over to the dark side and the man who killed her mother? Let us look to find out that together when Emmy is going away for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**[The original is on Swedish, but I am going to try to get it over to English.]**

**[Please leave reviews if you think there is something I should change or if you just like it.]**

**[All reviews are welcome.]**

**[Chapter One will be uploaded tomorrow.]**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Cannel sighed quiet, pulled some brown hairs from her face and looked up from her pergament. She notices a black haired boy smiling at her and he waved discrete to her. She answered with a smile back to Sirius Black and returned to her paper. They had there last G.E.T. test today and you could almost feel the voltage in the air between them. She fingered at her silver necklace that she had gotten from her mother that had gotten it from her great-grandmother. It is a protective collar that helps seers to control their ability to see into the future. Cannel perused what she had wrote about the dark goblins history, did some corrected and wrote some more to fill in the paper. The sound of quills scraped against pergament echoed in the Great Hall. The teacher walked in front of the students with her arms behind her back. Her eyes glided slowly over everyone's head and tried to see if anyone dared to cheat. A big clock ticked behind her and showed that it was only less than a minute until the test would be over and the students could breathe out, until when the results would come sometime in July. Cannels black eyes glided over her classmates, many did still sit and wrote for all they could. Well some others that had given up and sat and stared at the clock in waiting to the end. One of the boys from Slytherin was very into his writing and he had even succeeded to get black ink on his nose. Severus Snape, the boy everyone teased, most because of that he is little bit different. Cannel clenched her hand when she started thinking of every hard word he had faced in fem years, all the laughter and mockery. The teacher's hoarse voice interrupted Cannel in her wonderings and noted that many of the students had already packed their things and left the hall. The teacher waved her wand and all the pergaments flew from the student's bench over to her arms.

Sirius had arrived to her and he stressed his fingers on her pale cheek. "Come now, honey. Let us go out to the school yard, I'm dying of the heat in here" He said and took her hand in his. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin showed up by their side and waited on Cannel to pack all of her things. They walked out of the castle and down to the lake. James played like always with the golden snitch and Peter starred, as usually, fascinated at James. They sat down by a big oak by the lake. It was maybe the hottest day of the year and every student at Hogwarts seemed to spend their day outside. Some was bathed in the lake, some drank pumpkin juice and some others took the chance to sunbathe. James eyes looked at the group of girls by the lake, his eyes searched and it stopped on the red haired girl named Lily Evans. Cannel leaned her head against Sirius shoulders and easily sighed. "It's so nice with no more tests to do!" She said with a big smile but that disappeared immediately when she saw Severus walk out of the school. He walked by the forbidden forest, there they used to meet and hang out. Cannel looked first at Severus and then at James and Sirius that just had complained about that there is nothing to do. Cannel hitched and she knew immediately what was going to happen. She realized that they noticed Severus because both James and Sirius jumped up and walked to him. Cannel jumped up to and glared at Remus. He was for bloody hell a Prefect! If someone should stop this it would be him! But as usually Remus didn't move and kept reading his book, but he looked after James and Sirius many times. Peter just stood and looked at them as usually. James pulled his wand faster than Severus and waved it. Severus flew up in the air and turned upside down so his clothes went down to his head and showed pair skinny and bleached legs and even his grey underwear that both James and Sirius found funny.

Cannel was on her way to call them back when she heard another girl's voice heard behind her. She turned around and saw Lily Evans come walking up to them. Her eyes were both dark and cold when they looked at James. She screamed at them for almost ten minutes and got James to let Severus down. Severus couldn't look more angry than thankful at Lily. "I don't need your help, your filthy mudblood!" Severus said to Lily. James became as tense as a pen and turned around to look at Severus. You could see on Severus how much he regretted what he had said to Lily but his hate against James started to show more and more. "But can't you guys just let him be alone for bloody hell!" Cannel walked to Sirius and James. "James listen to Lily, he is much smarter than you." Sirius laughed and looked at Cannel. "Come on Cannel, come over here. Don't make a fool of yourself. You can't actually mean that you stand on his side?!" Cannel looked at Sirius with angry eyes. She wanted to punch him and scream but he was not worth it. "I do actually. I am so sick and tired of you guys always nagging on him! Who gave you the right to do that? Just because you are bored?" She stopped and looked one last time at Sirius before she looked at James. "Doesn't give you the right to bully someone else! I am Severus friend and I stand for it. Can't you handle that, then you can't handle me" Cannel said and turned her back on Sirius and walked up to Severus. "Come on" She whispered to him and dragged him up to the castle. Sirius stood angry left and felt a deep anger pour up against Severus, but he did also feel a sting in his heart. Something he never had felt for any living thing before. "I will never ever forget you Cannel McGartney" He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

One fast looks at the clock that ticked behind the teacher who walked in front of the students. Severus closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had read the night before. He had skimmed through the book fastly before he went to bed. The hand that holds the quills went all over the paper and wrote down the answer, he had already written three rolls and was on his forth. Severus saw a friendly person looking at him, his only and real friend Cannel McGartney, but nobody did really know about that. They hanged out when no one could see them, only in the shadows where they both belonged if you asked Severus. He had known Cannel for over six years now and they knew everything about each other, but she had chosen that idiotic boy named Sirius Black as her boyfriend. Even if he made her happy she was worth someone much better! Severus looked fastly on a red haired girl that sat some seats from Cannel and he could feel his heart start to beat even faster. She was so perfect, smart, cute and friendly. *Why do I keep fooling myself! I will never have her …* Severus thought and returned to his forth roll in the same time the teacher said that they could start pack up their things. All the rolls flew up in the air and flew over to her. Severus packed down his things in his bag, looked at Cannel and casted dark eyes at Sirius who touched her, and went after quickly out of the Great Hall. He went down to Slytherins common room, took up his book in potions art and he left his bag by his favorite armchair. Severus walked up to the entrance hall, went out on the stone stair and he felt the warm sun hit his face. He walked slowly but with confidence to his favorite place by the Forbidden Forest. Severus looked at Cannel and the marauders sitting under the tree by the water. It's right there were Severus and Cannel usually hang out on the nights and just talking, when they wasn't exploring the forest.

Every time Severus sat and talked to Cannel it felt like he could talk about anything, he wasn't afraid that it was going to be used against him. He could actually be himself around her. Severus sat down, opened his book and started to read it. Not that long after did he start to hear footstep and voices coming closer. *Oh no* Severus though and looked up to meet James blue eyes. James waved his wand and Severus lost his book. He flew up and went upside down, his greasy hair tips did almost touched the ground and he could feel how his clothes went over his face and showed his legs. Severus could feel how his cheek started to heat and the laughter got louder. And then her voice appeared the wonderful and lovely voice. Severus fell down to the ground and looked up at Lily, who seemed to hate James more than anyone else. Severus got up, took his book and heard how Lily defended him but his hate for James was bubbling over. "I don't need your help, your filthy mudblood" Severus said angrily to Lily who turned around and went back to her friends without a single word. James became as tense as a pen and turned around to look at Severus. Another voice appeared – a familiar voice and a kind voice that broke all the tension. Cannel walked up to Severus and he smiled at her. Sirius tried to talk with Cannel about that she only made a fool of herself and that she couldn't mean for real on taking Severus side. "I do actually. I am so sick and tired of you guys always nagging on him! Who gave you the right to do that? Just because you are bored?" She stopped and looked one last time at Sirius before she looked at James. "Doesn't give you the right to bully someone else! I am Severus friend and I stand for it. Can't you handle that, then you can't handle me." Those words warmed Severus heart, he had never heard any one take his side on that way before. She suddenly turned around and walked up to Severus. She whispered "Come" and dragged him with her up to the castle. They walked fast through the castle down to the chambers.

They were soon inside in Slytherins common room and they sat down in a big couch. Cannel sighed deep. "Well I guess I'm single now" She said and looked sad at Severus. "But I couldn't stand with him and how he treated you" She said with a little friendly smile. "Like they say; Friends always comes before boyfriends" Cannel said and took Severus hand in hers. Severus just sat still and quiet. He had ruined his chance with Lily and it hurts. Severus felt Cannels warm hand in his and how she tried to comfort him. "If you truly loved her and if she likes you so should that not have put an end on it. Like people says. If you love someone, let her go and if she loves you back, then she will come back to you" Cannel said and looked at Severus. He looked back on Cannel one little moment and put an arm around her, then dragged Cannel closer and kissed her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The feeling of Severus lips against hers was so wonderful, one unbelievable feeling had Cannel never felt before in her entire life. It was like her whole body was exploding and the people around them just stopped. Like the time had been frozen. Like it only was Cannel and Severus that was there, but sadly did the time ended. Severus pulled himself away from Cannel and seemed to rethinking his mind. Cannel looked at Severus with a deep eyes, she didn't want to stop but stepped behind them get her to look around.

Lucius Malfoy walked in the common room. Cannel got eye contact with Lucius and got the same cold feeling like before. Betrayed, sorrow and some sorts of fear, those were the feeling she got. She could see him stand together with the other man with some sorts of masks over the faces. They all were death eaters. They all were people who had chosen to spend the entire life in an interned darkness with their leader Lord Voldemort.

Cannel looked away because it got too much. She could never handle to see him in the eyes, it was the biggest thing she hated with her ability as a seer. Cannel can see peoples past, now and the future by just looking into their eyes but sometimes she couldn't control her ability and could go deeper and deeper into someone else's mind, even taking it under her control. "I knew it. I knew that yours two hearts would beat as one" Lucius said with a big smile. "Does Sirius really like that you are here sitting and kissing someone else?" He asked and smiled little more evil. It was one more thing Cannel did not like Lucius; he always wanted to mess with someone else.

Lucius sat down in an armchair beside the couch and did never stop smiling at Cannel, a cold and evil smile. The clock started to reach dinnertime and every student in the common room started to head up to the Great Hall. Lucius went fast up to tell everyone about that Cannel and Severus was kissing each other. Severus got up of the couch and looked at Cannel. "Shall we go and meet the others?" He asked little carefully, she seemed a little distanced. Cannel looked up and nodded shortly. "Wondering what they all will be talking about when we come up to the Great Hall" She said with a weak voice.

She took Severus hand and they started to head up to the entre hall. They stopped outside the double doors that lead out to the Great Hall. "Then it was time to face the others" Severus whispered into Cannels ears and kissed her easily on the cheek. Severus opened the doors and they walked in.

All the talk died out, some looked chocked and the others were little bit of toughed. Some had already thought from the very first school day when Cannel and Severus shared the same compartment that they would get together. But still it seemed as a chock.

Sirius sat by the Gryffindor table and casted dark eyes on Severus but even some at Cannel, but he couldn't judge her. *Why would she even want to be with me, I'm just stupid* Sirius though and clenched his hand. Sure, he had heard Lucius talking about it since he got up to the Great Hall, but believing it… Sirius stood up so fast that those around him almost got a heart attack. Cannel saw those dark eyes Sirius gave Severus, but tried to ignore him. Sirius walked fast up to them and he also took out his wand.

"HOW DARE YOU TO TRY STEALING MY GRILFRIEND!" Sirius screamed at Severus that didn't have the chance to react before he had a wand to his chest. "You are so pathetic, do you know that? You think that no one see you when you are down stairs in the chambers or when you are hiding in the forbidden forest. You think that you only can bewitch my girlfriend in a try to steal her from me" Sirius said threating and pressed his wand harder to Severus.

"I didn't steal her it was you that lost her. She chose to go to the person that actually cared about her. Someone that understands her, are there to help her and is there for her. Something you never were. You say I'm pathetic, what are you then? You walk around and acting like you are so damn cool just because you know some spells and perhaps looks better than some people. But you are just as big mediocrity like everybody else. –you are trying to get us to think that you are better than us, you go on someone when you are bored while your friends stands beside you and supports you through it" Severus said and looked angry at Sirius and poked away the wand and walked out of the Great Hall.

Cannel looked after Severus and sighed. She turned around, looked at Sirius and let a little tear run down on her cheek. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't do anything but agree with him. Because all he said is true, even if you can't see it. You have been on him since the first day we started here on Hogwarts, do you remember that? Unfortunately it happened to be Severus you chose, and ever since that moment you have made his life a living hell. He had felt badly and you haven't given him a chance to have a normal life. I'm his only friends and it's all because of the rumors you and your friends has spread, when half of it isn't even true" Cannel said and let more tears ran. "I… I can't handle to you anymore" She said and walked out of the Great Hall.

**[The next chapters so have Cannel and Severus taken there examine from Hogwarts.**

**[Both Cannel and Severus has become spies for Albus and their daughter's birth is close]**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

All the death eaters had gathered around in Lucius Malfoy's mansion in the waiting on their lord to arrive. People talked, laughed and were waiting impatiently. Severus turned his eyes from his wife Cannels face and looked around in the room at the death eaters, those that was left. Many were too cowardly to show up, some were dead and the others were in the prison Azkaban. Severus met Lucius eye contact and nodded. Soon would Lord Voldemort show up and explain why he had gathered them here in such a hurry. Severus looked at Bellatrix Lestrange that sat and talked with her pregnant sister Narcissa Malfoy who sat and held her husband's hand.

Severus eyes landed again on Cannel and her growing belly. They had expected a child a while now and it looked like it wouldn't take too long know until it was time. Severus felt Cannel's hand taking his and hugged it hard. The doors went up and in swooped a scary creature. A man with long thinly fingers stepped in, his read cat liked eyes looked around in the room and made all the death eaters to shiver. Just his presence could scare a lot of people. Lucius got up fast and bowed for Lord Voldemort.

"My lord, what a pleasure to see you" He said week and looked up on his master. "Sit down Lucius" Voldemort hissed hoarse at Lucius who obeyed immediately. A sweeping sound came on the floor and many death eaters looked around while a long snake came up to the light from the candle lights on the table. Nagini wound on the table to her master and let him stroke her head. Voldemort sat down on his chair and looked with sharp eyes on his followers. "Welcome Death eaters" He begins to speaks, blinked and felt Naginis tight skin against his hand.

"A war is upon us. I know many of you have felt it and soon it will be here. We have to prepare us, recruit as many magical creatures as we can. Cannel, have you seen something new?" Voldemort asked and turned around and looked at Cannel.

His eyes could drill into her eyes and made her shiver. So much darkness that reflected in does eyes could make anyone mad. Cannel shacked easily her head, but a protecting hand on her belli and let the eye contact with Voldemort end. "No, Sir. The only thing I have seen, my lord, it that many will fight for you; giants, goblins, werewolves, black goblins and magicians that will come for you. That is as far as I can see, but I am trying. It is still unsure about a lot of things because of it can change so quickly.

Voldemort looked at Cannel and then at her belly. It stacks to in the belli on Cannel that went afraid to death. *Please, don't let him do anything with the child!* Cannel think afraid. Voldemort disappeared as fast as he got there like a cold autumn wind. Cannel was shivering when she walked out of the gates to Malfoy's big mansion, she had just done something really stupid; she had just lied to the one of the most powerful wizards in their time. Cannel had looked much farther into the future and seen how that little child named Harry Potter would destroy Lord Voldemort.

*He knows I lied…* Cannel thinks and turned around to Severus that just closed the gates after him. *He is going to kill me for my betrayal, but not if I have anything to say* Cannel thought and apparated home. Severus and Cannel showed up in front of their house in Spinner's End. Severus went up and went to bed while Cannel sat in an armchair and though through her decision. She got up and got a quill and a parchment and started to write;

_**Dear Severus Snape.**_

_**You shall know that I always will love you but I have done a horrible thing. I lied. I lied to Lord Voldemort and I think he knows it. So tonight I'm running away. I'm running up to the mountains to give birth to our daughter and then I'm going to try to leave this country before he finds me. I really wish there was another way to do this, but there is not.**_

_**Yours forever.**_

_**Cannel Snape.**_

Cannel sneaked up to the bedchamber and put the note on the bedside table next to Severus. She looked at him, felt the tears that ran and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you" She whispered to Severus and started to sneak out of the room. She closed the doors and sneaked quietly down the tree stairs to the hall. Cannel stepped out of the house and quietly closed the door. The rain whipped against the ground and it only took Cannel a couple of minutes before she was day soaking from head to toes. She moved fast and quiet through the village and took herself out of it.

From there she apparated up to the mountains where she found a perfect cave to hide in. The quiet night was filled with Cannels screaming but after a couple of hours the screams stopped. Cannels swept her daughter in a blanket that she had found in the cave and hold her close to herself. "I promise that as long as I live shall you Emmy Cannel Snape, never have to grow up close to the dark side. We are leaving this country tonight and we are going to get over to America. Were grandmother and granddad lives. There are we going to start a new live, a better life. If only your father could be here and see you" Cannel whispered and kissed her daughters forehead.


	6. Chapter Five

**I am so sorry about that I haven't uploaded any more chapters in two months!**

**Things happened around Christmas break and I lost little of my focus in writing and uploading.**

**But I can tell you that I'm going to get better at it, I won't stop writing this story really jet.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Cannel jerked when she heard a high smash further into the cave. Lucius stepped out of the darkness and looked worriedly at Cannel. "Cannel, thank the gods that I found you in time" He said and fell down on his knees beside her. "You shouldn't have lied to him, he is after you. He has gone to your house now and is going to ask Severus were you are" Lucius said and looked at Emmy. "She really is a beautiful child" He said and pulled some hairs from Cannel's face. "As beautiful as her mother" He said and sighed heavily.

"Cannel, I promise to keep a watching eye on her, but you know as much as I do that you won't make it through the night. He is coming to find you and then it is over" Lucius said. "I can take her back to Severus and help him to raise her." Lucius said and caressed Emmys cheek. The little girl hugged Lucius finger with her little hand. Cannel let tears run and nodded. "Here, protect her with your life and please. Try to find Severus and bring him here before it's too late" Cannel whispered and let Lucius take Emmy.

Lucius disappeared with Emmy in a loud bang and Cannel crawled into a little ball on the floor while it was getting darker. Cannel heard footsteps in the cave and she lighted her wand. Lord Voldemort angry face showed up in the light of the wand and got Cannel to shrink back. "Lumos Maxima" Cannel whispered and the light of her wand got stronger. Cannel got up and backed so much so she hit the cave wall. Voldemort pulled his wand out and hold it against her heart.

"Stupid little Cannel. You know that you don't lie or try to escape from Lord Voldemort. It is the last thing you do in life any way" Voldemort hissed with his hoarse voice. Cannel felt his worm breath against her neck. "It's sad, because I really like you Cannel. You are really a beautiful woman and why you choose Snape I can't even understand, and there is not much things I don't understands. Like that you lied to me when you know I can see through you" He whispered in Cannels ears. Cannel shrank back and swallowed hard.

Voldemort backed away from Cannel and held his wand against her neck. "I'm really sorry Cannel, but I can't let you live because you betrayed me. Crucio" Voldemort said and waved his wand. Green beams that flew from the wands' end and hit Cannel in her neck and made her scream loudly. Voldemort tortured Cannel until she barely could breathe normally and Voldemort turned around and disappeared like the wind. Cannel lay down on the floor and every sign of life left her.

A thud and Severus showed up in cave, he became all cold in his entire body when he saw Cannels lifeless body. "Cannel! Honey!" He screamed and throw himself down next to Cannel. Severus took Cannels body in his arms and stroke hair from her face. He kissed her cold lips and felt that she was breathing. Weak, but still breathing. "Cannel! CANNEL! Honey, please wake up" Begged Severus and held her close in his arms. Cannel blinked and looked up at Severus.

"S…Severus. Honey, I want you to do something for me" Cannel whispered and it seemed to almost take all of her power. "Anything Cannel" Severus said and held Cannels hand in his. "I want you to protect Emmy from the darkness, I don't trust that Lucius will protect her as well and Severus, I love you so much" Cannel said and you could see how the life left her body until she got cold.

Severus returned to his house that seemed colder than ever. He went with heavy steps up the stair and stopped by the door to Emmys bedroom.

Emmy little fragile body was breathing quietly in her little crib in the corner of the room. The rain had stopped and now let the sun rose up in the sky, the sunrays looked their ways through Emmys window and shone down on her. Severus let a tear run down and closed the door. "Cannel, I promise you to take care of our daughter, she will never have to feel so alone or scared so she looks to the Dark Side" Severus whispered and bit his lower lip, sighed deeply and walked down the stairs. He stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch, closed his eyes and felt Cannels' wonderful perfume.

"Why did you have to leave me now?" He whispered and falls asleep.

The years went by, Emmy grew up and not day went by without Severus thinking on Cannel. Every time Severus looked at his daughter's happy face could he see Cannel shine down on him. The days flew by and soon had Emmy turned seven years old and her magical powers started to show, and it seemed like Emmy had inherited Cannels ability as a seer. Severus stroked away some hairs from his daughters beautiful face and hugged her.

"I am so proud and I know that your mother would also be proud over you. You will be one of the strongest witches in our time" He whispered in his daughter's ears before he left her at her godfather Lucius Malfoy to go away for his work as a teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I will be soon back" Severus said and let go of his daughters little hand. Every time Severus had to leave Emmy at Lucius a little bit of him dead. Emmy cried all night long the first night, because she didn't like being left behind. Especially not by the one she truly loved and trust.

**Once again I feel like I have to ask for you guys forgivness.**

**It was not okay for me to stop uploading without telling!**

**But now I hope you liked this chapter and you are very welcomed to leave a review so I get to know what you think of this story, chapter or anything!**

**Haters has lovers are welcomed to say there meaning!**

**Please have a great day!**

**The next chapter will be uploaded ¾**

**/Shhnobben**


	7. Chapter Six

_**I am sorry for it took this long time again for me to upload.**_

_**But last week my boyfriend tried to fix the internet and it ended with no internet at all...**_

_**But now after my boyfriend promise to ever touch the internet again I can keep on uploading chapters!**_

_**I hope you like this new chapter and also I want to thank all of you who are still reading this.**_

_**It means a lot for me every day when I log in and see that people are reading my stories.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you like and what you don't like ~ you know ;)**_

_**Next upload is next monday 18/3 and now will I really try to be better at uploading!**_

_**Once again ~ thanks for reading!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Severus could never understand how fast the time had gone; it almost felt like it was yesterday he had held Cannels body in his arms and promised to protect Emmy. Now Emmy had turned eleven years old and was soon about to get her letter from Hogwarts about that she was going away to study magic. Everything felt unreal, on somehow. It was a feeling Severus couldn't put a finger on but something was it he felt every time he looked at his daughter.

Severus stood by the door to his daughter's bedroom, looked at her calmly sleeping and dreaming away to a place where maybe Cannel still was living. What Severus didn't know was that Emmy haven't had calm dream in years. Lord Voldemort had haunted in Emmy in hers dreams and tried to get her to switch over to the Dark Side. Emmy hugged her blanket and tried to shake of Voldemorts face out of her head.

Severus closed the door to the bedroom and went down to start with breakfast. It was a wonderful morning in July, the sun had gone up to the sky and colored the sky soft pink. In the same moment Severus closed the bedroom door did Emmy got thrown through a big tree door into a dark, small room with no windows. The doors smashed behind her back and got her to almost scream.

The only thing in the room was a old tree table, a chair and a candle light on the table. Suddenly the light shone and showed a girl that sat on the chair with her head leaned forward. Emmy looked at the girl whose arms and legs was tied. The girl looked up at Emmy who had to fight to not scream. The girls face was covered with scares and blood, her black eye shadow had run and the girl was bleeding from her mouth.

"This is what happens if someone chose to stand against me. There isn't anything called the good or the bad sides. Only power and those that are too weak to handle it" A whispered voice was heard inside Emmys head. The voice was fretting but on somehow hypnotizing.

"I know that you don't want to end up like this girl. That's why I'm giving you this opportunity Emmy Cannel Snape. Go to your godfather Lucius Malfoy and take the help he gives you. He knows what to do, but if you don't take this opportunity it will become very ugly for both you and your father" The whispered voice disappeared.

Emmy woke up almost scared to death. She had to blink a couple of times before she was able to look around in the bedroom. She was breathing fast and she was covered with sweat. Emmy threw away the blanket and got up, dragged some black jeans on and a black top. She dragged a hairbrush through her black hair and sighed. She was safe in her father's house, but not for long.

Emmy went down to the kitchen and looked at her father that was reading The Daily Prophet while he was drinking his morning coffee. Emmy poured up a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down in front of her father. The sweeping sound of wings was heard outside the house and a barn owl showed up in the kitchen. The owl landed down on the kitchen table and let big letter with parchment and the address was written in emerald green ink. The address was to Emmy and she started to smile.

"Is that what I think is it?" Severus asked and laid the newspaper down with a proud smile on his lips. Emmy put down the glass with juice and took up the letter, she fingered on the backside so it opened and some letters flew out. Emmy took up the first one and read it.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Snape**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Emmy couldn't believe it; she read the letter many times and smiles bigger to her father. "I'm going to start there! Finally" She said happy and gave the letter to Severus. She had dreamed to see the school were her father are working and finally don't have to wait a year to see him again.

Severus read through the letter and checks through the buy list with the books and clothes. "It is probably time for us to take a trip in the Diagon ally" He said and put the letter down on the table. Emmy smiled and drank up her juice. She went out to hall and put on her mantel. Severus took the shopping list and put in inside his mantel and went out to their living room where they had a big fireplace.

Severus took down a little pot and handed over it to Emmy. "When you come to the Leaky Cauldron you will wait for me, do you understand? Don't run away" Severus said and looked at Emmy when she went into the fireplace. She stood in position and dropped the flame pounder and screamed "DIAGON ALLEY!" and then disappeared. Emmy peed with her eyes and saw hundreds of different fireplaces, but in the end landed on her knees against the Leaky Cauldrons wood floor.

Emmy got up, dusted some soot from her mantle and looked up when her father appeared in the fireplace, stepped out of it and started to go out to the backyard. Emmy followed gladly after and looked at her father when he opened the portal to the Diagon Alley. Was there something Emmy loved to be was it the Diagon Alley, all the magic and creatures that was there.

Emmy and Severus walked through the whole Diagon Alley. First they went and got more money from the wizard bank Gringrotts, then they went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions to get Emmys school clothes made. After that they went to Ollivander's to buy Emmys wand; book tree with dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. They bought everything Emmy needed and returned to their house.

Severus send away a owl to confirm that Emmy will attend on the Hogwarts Express on 1 September. Emmy laid down and started to read in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, she loved potion arts almost as much as she loves her own father. There was something about mixing up different potions that even could stop death that fascinated her.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**I must apologize for late update!**_

_**My friend who reads and corrects my chapters got virus on her computer,**_

_**so she had to turn it in and get it fixed ...**_

_**And that's why it have been a little pause in updating...**_

_**I apologize a thousand times and I hope you not hate me ;)**_

_**But here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The last month in the house made Emmy all restless, she was nervous and tense at the same time because she are going to start at Hogwarts. Her father had told her many different stories about the building and all the students that went there. Severus had even told about when he went to school, how he had met Cannel there and how it sometimes felt hard with all the studying, but he left out one thing. He never told her about all the times James Potter and Sirius Black had bullied him that Severus had tried to forget all these years.

Emmy had read out all the school books and knew them almost by heart, she really wanted to be a good student and make her father proud, but the voice does still haunt her. Emmy swallowed and put away the book in _Transfiguration_. The voice had started coming every day now and tried more than ever to get Emmy over to choose sides. The days had now flown away and the morning day will Emmy go to Hogwarts for the very first time. Severus had had to go away to the school a week before the students but he had left Emmy with her best friend Draco Malfoy, her godfather's son that is around the same age as Emmy.

Emmy came into the dinner room there Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, sat with Draco. Emmy came in and sat down beside Draco. "Tomorrow is the first day, how do you feel?" Narcissa asked with a little smile and put a protecting hand on her sons shoulder. All the time Narcissa had tried to hold Emmy away from Draco, because Narcissa didn't see Emmy well in off for her son.

Draco shook away his mother's hand and looked at Emmy. He had been in love with her for a really long time now, but he never could find to words to explain his feelings to her. If his mother only could understand how he felt about Emmy … His mother would break down if she knew. "It sure is going to be very enjoyable, at least I hope so" Emmy said and smiled friendly at Narcissa but winked at Draco. They went to bed by eleven and while Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were sleeping Emmy sat up by her bedroom window.

The full moon shone into Emmys bedroom while she was sitting with her silver necklace, which she had gotten from her mother in her hands. It was a medallion and inside it had Severus put a picture on him and Cannel when they got married and a single picture on Cannel. They both waved happily and over joyed at her.

Emmy wiped the tears away that kept ran on her cheek and held the medallion to her chest, close to her heart. "If you only where here now mother" Emmy whispered and swallowed hard. The door to Emmys bedroom opened and Lucius sneaked in, sat down by the window next to Emmy. "How is it my dear?" Lucius said, took a tissue and reached over to Emmy. "I understand that you miss her, I miss her too. She was a very special person" He said and put an arm around her.

Emmy turned around and cried out on Lucius shoulder. "Honey, it's going to be alright. Go to sleep now, in your dreams Cannel will be waiting for you, and you'll need to sleep because tomorrow will be very crazy day. Because you are going to Hogwarts" Lucius said and lifted up Emmy and carried her over to the bed. He put Emmy down under the blanket and whispered "Good night" before he closed the bedroom door and walked in to his room.

Emmy fell down in dreamless sleep and felt how someone shakes her to conscious again. She opened her eyes and looked up in Draco's wonderful grey eyes that looked down on her. "Time to wake up" He said with a smile and pulled black hair from Emmy's face. They maybe sat so for around five or maybe ten minutes and they just looked at each other until Narcissa stepped into the room. "Draco! Emmy! What are you doing? You guys don't have time to play with each other, pack!" Narcissa said and dragged Draco with her out of the room. Emmy smiled and felt all tingly throughout her body and got up out of the bed. She put on a black skirt, a black tank top and a grey jacket.

She put her heir up in a ponytail and started to pack down everything, she looked around in the room one last time before Emmy went down to entre hall with her trunk. Emmy stepped in the dinner room where the family Malfoy sat and ate breakfast. Lucius smiled friendly at her and handed over a toasted bread. "Emmy, did you sleep well tonight?" He asked and drank little of his coffee. "Yes, I did" Emmy answered and spread marmalade on her bread.

Draco looked at Emmy with sparkling eyes and tried to not look away before his mother told him to hand over the milk. *She will never understand my feelings* Draco thought when he followed after his parents out to their car while he looked at Emmy.

The trip to King Cross Station took about a half hour and when they finally arrived did they only have about twenty minutes to get through the wall to the platform 9 ¾ . Lucius went and got two baggage carriages that Emmy and Draco put their luggage on, now they only had ten minutes left. Emmy and Draco started to plough through the ocean of muggles to the wall between platform nine and platform ten that they had to get through.

"Okay, the trick is to run right into the wall. Do you understand? Good. Start running now, I'm coming right after you" Draco said and gave Emmy a little push so she started to run. She saw the wall coming closer but she never stopped running, she closed her eyes and just waited on to hit the wall but it never happened.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a big black train with a red sign where it stood: Hogwarts Express, that only stood and waited on her. Emmys whole face shone up in a big smile and she turned around and watches when Draco that came through the wall with his parents. Emmy and Draco found a empty compartment where they left their trunks and returned back out on the platform to say good bye to Lucius and Narcissa. "Behave and we will see you at Christmas" Narcissa said and tried to hug Draco who stopped her. A whistle was heard and Emmy and Draco stepped on the train and felt how it started to move and the pair Malfoy disappeared away. Now it's off to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

_**Next week I'm going to England with my class, so no new chapter on monday.**_

_**But I'm going to upload a new chapter on wednesday, just to be nice to you guys ;)**_

_**Have a good day and please leave a review!**_

_**Thank you for reading! :D**_

_**Shhnobben**_


End file.
